opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Final Heaven
Owari is standing still, having slashed George in the chest succesfully with menace. George, on his knees, tries to calculate the damage done on his system, and finds that even standing up takes effort on the biomechanical body of his. Owari: I told you when I first saw your Ageha and I'll say it again: I really ''don't wanna kill you. If you come at me with such a dangerous weapon, however, it is unfortunate but I will have to end the life I created. '''George': And again, I'll tell you! You are not him! I don't care what the shadow on the ground says, I'll always follow the man that it belongs to! George finally manages to stand up, and finds that, thankfully, his wings are fully functional. George: If the shadow bears it's huge fangs at him, then even if I can only try to stall it, I will stake the life they gave me to do it! George, in a burst, appears infront of Owari, and thrusts his palm. He generates enough Ageha to cover his whole arm, and with one huge push, unleashes it in a dome-like shockwave that generates from his palm strike. Melchee's Gears: Sho Ten (Palm Heaven) Owari is forced to use more than what he could muster up at the time to dodge the all-deleting shockwave that spread infront of him, and while he does appear in a spot that is safe from the attack, he finds that both of his shin bones are broken. Owari': The shadow, however, has manifested into a human being... Could you all please realise that I will be his shadow only until I kill him?! Owari uses the Apollo-Pantheon mix that shortens his lifespan to heal his legs, and flames of Pantheon explode around him as his anger accumulates. George: Yes, let that consume you... Let that anger take the best of you. After all, now that I see you in the flesh, it becomes painfully obvious. YOU are Magnus' only weakness... George starts walking towards Owari, gathering some Ageha around his own body. George: Kill him,you say? This anger that you are now being overrun by, it's what defies you. I've only seen Magnus loose control of his powers and his brain potential when the situation is so bad that his emotions take the best of him... Those emotions, that anguish, that pain, that suffering, it all saps away his strenght! George is still making progress, while Owari is looking at him with a dead look. George: HOW COULD THE BEING THAT IS THE EMBODIMENT OF THAT WEAKNESS KILL HIM? MAYBE HE LOST ONCE, BUT NOW HE'LL COME, PREPARED AND SET ON JUST ONE THING! ENDING THIS BLASPHEMY! At that exact moment, we take a look at many of the people on the island... Soldiers, mafiosos, pirates, the Mugens, the Espadas, the Force... As soon as those words leave George's mouth, they all feel heavy... They all feel a crushing sadness, immesurable anxiety, the lack to live, even, even if just for a fraction of a second.... Owari raises his hand, and after snapping his fingers, he points at George. Owari: You NEED to understand that using those words in my presense is what blaspemy is... Owari takes out two new swords, and unsheathes them. He looks at George, and with just his instincts, he knows that something's coming. George: was that? Could his Haoshoku be so great? I think that my petty tricks won't work on you anymore... I'll try to settle this, once and for all... Do or die, as you said. Owari smiles sadistically at the sound of these words. Owari: Happy to see that you are learning... "Settle", not "End". That's a step closer. Too bad it's gonna be your last. Ignition. As Owari speaks, huge ammounts of pantheon flame erupt from within George's body, apparently... The robot, baffled by this phenomenon, starts to worry, since the flame cannot physically burn, but hints that something is going on. Owari: What Vegapunk did was brilliant... It took me more than half an hour to figure out your anatomy and physiology, it really was ingenious! However, nothing can escape my grasp, not even the most clever tricks he could use... I am by far better in biology than he is, after all. Owari starts moving his swords around, and George feels a weird pressure. It's like strings come out of his body, and when the swords move, they are pulled. Owari: Do worry, George. When I sliced you, I managed to create a few special... "links", let's call them, between your body and my powers. What is going on right now inside you is the ravaging of your insides at the hands of very thin threads of telekinetical force. George erupts in a burst of ageha, but it does nothing on the effect. Owari: Ageha is broken and all, but it simply cannot delete energy if I Imbue it with parts of my soul. The lines that come from within you are all coated with little pieces of my soul, and as such, though it hurts like a motherfucker, I... Have sealed your end. Owari drops his one sword, and raises his fist. With one sudden burst of haki, he clenches his fist, and George instantly feels his insides being ripped appart. Every biological part of his body is shredded, ravaged by Owari;s powers... The attack spreads to many mechanical parts, causing him to malfucntion... George: This... is... Death? Silience.... George: Fine then. I'll do it like he did. Owari feels chills run down his spine, and he almost looses control of his powers momentarily from the shock... One of the few things that even the devil fears is standing infront of him... George raises his head, and looks at Owari with menace and determination... This look, Owari has only see once again, in one of the most painfull experiences of his life that he shared with Magnus... A small grin is formed on Owari's lips as he sees Milky, like a mirage, standing behind George, looking at him with the exact same look he had when he breathed his last, raising his Scythe against Shir. That is exacly what Owari sees in George, who apparently took up Milky's habit of pulling out his strongest right at death's door. Melchee's Broken Gear. George stands up, and simple stand still, while generating Ageha with the last remaining generators he has. He uses his leg turnbines for one last time, breaking them with the power output he used. George: I have made my point before, monster. You are not as good as Magnus. He would have never fell for this trap. George swings his elbow at Owari, and unveils one of his last stand weapons: A Reject Dial that had stored an amazingly powerfull impact in it. The blunt power of it is so big, George's reinforced arm almost flies off, and Owari is stunned momentarily. Owari feels a second chill run down his spine, as all around him, Ageha starts spreading, bursting through the ground in pillars. George: When I executed my Tobu Ten, the spikes and myself were decoys. The true purpose of this all was to plant my Ageha devices all around, to trap you in. Owari doesn't have the time to escape, and he gets trapped in the dome that formed around him. As we see the island from an bird's view, a huge black and purple dome has been created in the center of it, ready to delete everything and anything. Owari: To think my, no, his pet would place me in such a predicament! Dammit George, you evened out the scales! Using it a moment ago, even if in such a low scale, almost crushed me... Now that I'm not I Soul Burst, doing it in a scale like Jason did against The One... A nervous smile is formed on Owari's lips, but it quickly turns into his usual psycho grin. Owari HOW AM I TO SURVIVE THIS? OH, WHAT A DIRE STRAIT! AGEHA ALL AROUND ME, READY TO DELETE ME OUT OF EXISTANCE MAGNIFICENTLY! IF THIS IS YOUR LAST "HEAVEN" MOVE, THEN I HAVE TO SAY IT'S WORTHY! IT MIGHT NOT BE "THE ONE", BUT NO BEING THAT DOES NOT WEILD GOD POWERS HAS A WAY OUT OF THIS. Owari can't contain himself, as he realises that this is perfect! Before Jason arrives, he's gonna show the world the last present it has for it! Owari: To reach this far just for him, I take my hat off to you. I will make sure that everyone in my world knows about your heroic struggle. Now finish it. George: Just die. We see a black space, with only two gears floating... Instantly, they both break, and a transition happens, where the gears are replaced by George, who swings down his arm, releasing all of the ageha on him and around him, in one final try. MELCHEE'S BROKEN GEAR: BAN TEN! (Final Heaven) The material instantly covers every inch of the dome, and this should have spelt doom for the demon... However, after the technique is unleashed, something strange happens... The whole world, every single person on the Earth at the moment, feels crushed, defeated, sad, mad and in agony. '' ''A scene plays momentarily, where a huge sphere of light was headed down at a person, who after an amazing speech, whispered some words, and defeated it. Above Owari and George, the Ban Ten is missing, and only one thing remains... ''A white sphere with a purple lining, from which a line spreads... '' ''MUGEN PANTHEON... '' ''MINUS. '' Category:Blog posts